One Wish
by Luna Ginny J.K Malfoy
Summary: She couldn't believe it! She always new she was different! And now she was off the Hogwarts! rated T


Chapter One

The Waiting Game

Lottie was sitting in her window sill with her nose in a book. The sun was streaming in through her big bay window. She had been up for hours as today was her birthday. Lottie had everything a fan girl like her would ever want for a room. She had a huge fairy-tale four poster bed, two walls that where covered in book shelves and a desk with an Apple computer and a slat screen TV. The wall behind her bed was just covered in posters, mostly Star wars ones.

She put down her book and sighed. Today was the day she had been she had been looking forward to since she was two. Since her dad had read her the books that changed her life. The books about the boy who lived under some stairs. The boy with the lightening scare. The boy who lived.

Today was the 6th of April 2007. Lottie's 11th birthday and she was waiting for her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew it wasn't really going to come, but she couldn't help hoping. She had wished for it to come for 8 years. She was sat there staring over the hills in her favourite green top with "Slytherin Seeker" across the front and the number 6 on the back, denim shorts, stripy green socks that came up to her thigh and green all star converse that where covered in golden Snitches. All she had was hope because last month the last Harry Potter book came out last month. When she read the last 3 words "All was well" and shut the book she felt her childhood die.

"Anyway" she thought "If you do get your letter you wouldn't get in to Slytherin would you? Mudbloods never do. And what about Padfoot? You can't go without him."  
Padfoot was Lottie's best friend and he didn't get his letter but she couldn't go without him.

She sighed again and picked up her book and carried on reading. She was in the middle of chapter 5 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, she was reading for the 37th time.

Suddenly a voice as soon as honey floated up to her room. "Happy Birthday Lottie! Come on down your dad has made your favourite breakfast! "

"Coming mom!" Lottie called back.

What seemed like seconds later even though she was now in the middle of chapter 10, a deep dooming voice called her again "LOTTIE COME DOWN EVERYTHING IS GETTING COLD!"

Lottie was an only child to Ellie May and George Foster. George was a musician and had a room full of every instrument under the sun. Lottie was taught at a very young age how to play the piano, guitar and the drums. She loved music, the Arctic Monkeys where her favourite band.  
With dark brown hair, clear blue eyes and huge mussels, George had every women is Lottie's school yard in fits of giggles. But he only had eyes for Ellie May.

Ellie May was an artist and had art galleries in Tokyo, London and New York. She was also a dress designer for Rihanna. Lottie had a lot of fun when she was young throwing water balloons full of paint at a wall covered in paper and her mum putting them put in the art gallery. Ellie May had long strawberry-blond hair and piercing green eyes. She was almost as tall as George who was 6 foot 6. Lottie thought drawing was very relaxing.  
A part from music and art Lottie was very good and writing and cooking. She loved the draw pictures that went with the stories she wrote. So far she had written 48 Fan Fictions.

Lottie bounced down stairs, stopping only to brush out her hair in front of the hall way mirror.  
She thought she looked mostly like her mom. She had long flowing blond curly hair that fell to her waist and dark green eyes. She was taller than most kids her age.

"What book where you reading sweetie?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"For the...?" he dad asked.

"For the 37th time!" Lottie replied proudly as she walking into her vast kitchen.  
Her kitchen table was full of presents and her breakfast of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and something her dad called "A butterbeer Latte."

She was too busy picking out what to eat first that she didn't notice the blond women sitting, talking to her dad.

"Morning Birthday girl!" he said smiling up at her.

She froze as the women turned around and looked at Lottie's top and shoes then said "Wow 37th times, really? I can see you really are a fan of my Books! Happy Birthday Lottie!"


End file.
